SECOND CHANCE
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: AU: No había nada, no había sonido alguno, no había luz que se notara en la oscuridad donde Vanitas permaneció latente después de la batalla de llaves espadas contra Ventus. "...Itas", "¿Q-Qué?", "¿Si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad... Repetirías tu historia por segunda vez? O... ¿Cambiarías tu destino?" (Historia basada en el Juego.)


**DESCLAIMER: **_Kingdom Hearts _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de video juegos es propiedad de _**Square Enix **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Ventus.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Eraqus, Xehanort, De los mundos: Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf WoodLands, Castle of Drems, Mysterious Tower, Radiant Garden, Disney Town, Olympus Coliseum, Deep Space, NerverLand, Destiny Island, Keyblade Graveyard.

**Parejas: **Bueno Aclaro desde que los leí por primera vez por la increíble _**Yuzuki Uzumaki**_, no he podido dejar de amar el _**"Terranitas" **_Terra x Vanitas Kyaaa! Así que es obvio quien queda al final, serán ellos; pero soy de esas que lo prueba con todos XDDD así que ya que la historia se rodea de Vanitas, pues será un VanitasxAll, así como otras parejas que amo.

**Resumen:** No había nada, no había sonido alguno, no había luz que se notara en la oscuridad donde Vanitas permaneció latente después de la batalla de llaves espadas contra Ventus.

**Aclaración:** Estoy Re-editando todo el fick. Para aquellos que lo leyeron la primera y pésima entrega. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una bakka, por eso. Me llegaron nuevas ideas y nuevos paisajes, así que orgullosamente decidí cambiarlo todo, sigue con la temática de darle una segunda oportunidad de vida a mi lindo y adorado ente de la oscuridad: Vanitas *P* Yaay! Así que... DISFRUTEN!

**. SECOND CHANCE.::.**

**.CAPITULO UNO.**

**.**

**Vanitas:**

Todo estaba oscuro... y frío, ¿Por qué... No puedo moverme? No hay sonido que se oyera en la oscuridad donde me encontraba, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí en primer lugar?... Ah sí. Fui derrotado por mi otro yo... _Ventus_. Ahora lo recuerdo, luego de perder el control y desaparecer del corazón de mi contraparte yo ya estaba nadando aquí... Un mar de oscuridad.

_"Es tan oscuro como cuando cierro los ojos." _Parpadeo un par de veces y no hay diferencia, nada era diferente. Una punzada me recorrió el pecho, no evito hacer una mueca de dolor cuando el dolor se intensifica. Pero... ¿Por qué? se supone que yo he dejado de existir... Que al igual que otros seres oscuros he dejado de sentir... Que he dejado de vivir... Entonces...

_"¿Por qué siento que mi corazón pesa una tonelada, y por qué me está haciendo daño?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que él me golpeara?_

**"...Itas"** Una voz profunda se escuchó entre el mar de oscuridad.

"¿Q-Qué?" Pregunto lentamente con algo de esfuerzo tratando de girar la cabeza para encontrar dónde se originó la voz. "¿Q-Quién anda ahí?"

Comienzo a entrar en pánico cuando solo me encuentro con el silencio, vuelvo a preguntar para obtener una respuesta en esta ocasión.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunte dándome cuenta al fin como mi voz sonaba en "ecos".

**"No es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que tu más quieres. ¿Deseas tener una segunda oportunidad?" **Respondió la misma voz.

"...No lo entiendo." Respondo un poco vago y confuso.

**"¿Si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad... Repetirías tu historia por segunda vez? O... ¿Cambiarias tu destino?"**

"No entiendo nada. ¿Segunda oportunidad?, ¿Repetir la historia?, ¿Destino?, ¿Dónde estás? ... Creo que estar solo tanto tiempo me volvió loco..."

**"Contesta. ¿Repetirías todo desde tu nacimiento, hasta tu muerte contra el portador de la llave conocido como Ventus?"**

"¿Qué piensa usted?" Ironizo mientras rúelo los ojos. "¡Claro que no! ¡No repetiría absolutamente nada! Me gustaría vivir sin preocuparme de andar constantemente al pendiente de Ventus." Escupí el nombre de mi contraparte con acidez.

"Quiero dejar de ser el menos preciado, quiero mi libertad, quiero ser _**más**_ que solo la mitad."

**"Así será entonces."**

"¿Eh?"

**"Una segunda oportunidad tendrás. No podrás alejarte del todo de peleas o Xeanorth, pues eres un portador de la llave y como tal en algún momento tendrás que corresponder a lo que todos llamamos: **_**El llamado del Destino."**_

Bufe disconforme. ¿Cómo eso no me sorprende? Bueno era mejor eso a pasar mi vida en la oscuridad eterna.

**"Poseerás tu propia esencia... Un alma, un corazón, ya no serás **_**solo**_** la mitad ¡Serás tu propio yo! Un ser de la luz..."**

Eso... Eso no sonaba nada mal..., al terminar de escuchar la voz profunda fui segado por una luz que apareció de la nada cerrando instintivamente los ojos, colocando uno de mis brazos cerca de mi rostro entre abrí los ojos tratando de ver algo entre toda esa luz.

**"Serás el único capaz de recordar... Pero cuidado. Esa información que posees dependerá si las desgracias se repetirán... O si cambiaran a un futuro mejor."**

Fue lo último que escuche antes de ser tragado por la luz.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos con cierta reticencia pude observar el cielo, un gran manto de cielo azul, me incorpore hasta quedar sentado con una pierna colocando un brazo en ella. Miro a mí alrededor, tapándome con nada más que tierra y rocas por todo mí alrededor.

—Así como la primera vez ¿eh? De vuelta a mi hogar de origen.

_Keyblade Graveyard._ Aquí nací, aquí morí y termine renaciendo aquí. En el mismo lugar... ¿Qué tan cliché puede llegar a ser eso? No le daré tanta importancia a eso.

Me levanto algo aturdido... Supongo que por estar tanto tiempo acostado... ¿Oh no estar tanto tiempo? Err... Como sea, esto es un **rompe** cabezas en definitivo. Me palmeo el rostro con una mano solo para caer en cuenta.

—¿Qué Carajo?

Miro hacia abajo para notar que llevaba puesto una chaqueta parecida a la de Ventus aunque un poco más..., corta. Con una capucha adherida a esta, de colores negro y rojo, una playera de algodón con cuello de tortuga negra por debajo de la chaqueta, pantalones largos y ligeramente anchos para gran movilidad negros gris oscuro casi negro, correas de un rojo brillante cruzadas en mi pacho efectuando una "X" en mi pecho, con un broche de dos hachas cruzadas* efectuando un "Corazón" En otras palabras: el emblema de los Unversed, mi identidad... Y muchas más cosas alrededor de mi cadera y muslo, así como unas botas negras con rojo. Un guante largo en mi brazo izquierdo de color negro con decoraciones rojas hasta mi codo con mis dedos libres, muy parecido al de Terra, y en mi mano derecha otro guante rojo oscuro con retazos negros hasta mi muñeca con solo mi pulgar al aire libre, los demás eran cubiertos por la tela roja.

Me miro y me miro un poco más viendo hasta el último detalle y no puedo evitar soltar un bufido divertido.

—Genial..., es mil veces mejor que mi antigua ropa. Me podré mover más a la hora de pelear. Pero entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Sin mucho que hacer camino un largo tramo hasta llegar al cementerio de llaves espadas, olvidadas y oxidadas, incrustadas en la tierra; desde todos los ángulos a los que volvía, que era todo lo que iba a ver, básicamente.

Camine sin rumbo en el campo de llaves abandonadas... Pensando..., rememorando una y otra vez el momento en que yo nací en este mundo.

El primero que me vino a la mente al pensar en mi nacimiento, era Ventus. Me resulta extrañamente divertido, ya que no me importa mucho por nada, pero cuando me separaron por primera vez de él y vi lo mal que estaba... No pude evitar sentirme _**triste**_ y tenía compasión por él; aunque en ese momento yo realmente no lo sabía.

—Woa... ¿Qué demonios? —Me detuve de golpe cuando el pensamiento me golpeo. —_**¡¿Triste?!**_ Creo que me he vuelto loco. Debo irme de esté mundo..., ¿Pero a dónde?

Lo pienso un poco cruzado de brazos, no es que tenga muchas opciones..., así que ¿Por qué no ir a espiar al gran trío de la luz? Espera..., Si se supone que yo ya no soy la contraparte de Ventus... ¿Quién lo era? Y sobre todo ¿Aun puedo invocar portales para desplazarme?

Levanto la mano con mi destino en mente, son segundos antes de que un portal oscuro se abriera ante mí, pero no sin un costo..., antes de siquiera moverme un ligero temblor algo doloroso se abre paso en mi pecho.

—¿P-por qué mi pecho sufre...?

Abro los ojos desorbitadamente al recordar algo.

_**"Poseerás tu propia esencia... Un alma, un corazón, ya no serás solo la mitad ¡Serás tu propio yo! Un ser de la luz..."**_

_Un ser de la luz..._

_...Un SER DE la luz..._

_...LUZ..._

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma... ¿De la luz? ¡DE LA LUZ! por todo lo malo en el mundo... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Aprieto mi mecho con fuerza al sentir mi corazón bombardearme con fuerza, no me había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a sudar o a perder el enfoque..., o del hecho de que ya había caminado a través del portal oscuro rodeándome con la oscuridad temporalmente; así que cuando me vine a dar cuenta una enorme esfera de luz rodeada de oscuridad se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

—¡CUIDADO! —Escuche a alguien gritar, así que con dolor y todo me puse en acción.

Esquivo a la loca esfera de luz e invoco mi llave espada. _Quid Vacuo_, mi fiel amiga se dio a relucir entre mi mano con maestría, claro que yo tan distraído con la esfera de luz loca no escuche los jadeos de sorpresa a mi alrededor.

Con fuerza logro destruir la esfera con un solo golpe claro que no me quedo ahí parado que no mas destruí esa esfera otra se me lanzo encima con rayos de luz muy dispuesta a calcinar me..., creo yo.

Con una voltereta usando una sola mano..., no es por presumir pero sí que me se mover, logro evadir el ataque y atacar destruyendo la esfera con facilidad, miro a un lado para ver a un grupo de esferas dirigirse a mi directamente, me echó a correr directo a una pared para saltar sobre ella y darme un impulso con ella en dirección a las esferas, dando giros desde el aire con mi llave espada bien sujeta paso justo en medio de ellas logrando destruirlas mientras giraba.

Logro aterrizar al suelo sin rasguño alguno; pero mi pecho en ese momento decidió darme un escarmiento, no sé si por el ejercicio o por estar cerca de la oscuridad..., ugh. De seguro es la segunda, además que yo recuerde ejercicios como este no eran nada. Miro al frente solo para ver figuras borrosas moviéndose por todas partes, y que se diga de las esferas locas rodeadas de oscuridad. Un grupo de esferas venían en mi dirección con velocidad.

—Esto no tiene fin. El ataque de las esferas locas..., nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero..., la fuerzas de la luz... Sí que son de temer...

Alzo a _Quid Vacuo_ rápidamente y así bloquear el ataque antes de empujar la esfera de luz contra un gran grupo que se desvanecieron. Yo ya no podía más así que me quede donde estaba, arrodillado sudando como si no hubiera un mañana con la respiración agitada y sosteniendo mí pecho que no dejaba de darme apretujones.

Aun con la vista borrosa logro ver tres figuras deshaciendo del resto de las esferas de luz con facilidad, cuando ya no hubo más esferas me percate que mi corazón se iba tranquilizando poco a poco, todo mi ser se iba calmando. Eso lo decía todo..., yo era un horrible _**ser de la luz**_ ugh me que quiero arrojar...

—Oye... ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién eres?

—¡Terra déjalo respirar! ¿Que no vez que está agotado?

—Aqua, Terra tiene razón. ¿Quién eres muchacho? ¿Cómo apareciste justo en medio del salón? ¿Y cómo es que posees una _Keyblade_?

Algo aturdido alce la mirada para toparme con cinco portadores de la llave espada parados justo enfrente de mí, mirándome entre confundidos, desconfiados y preocupados..., pestañeo un par de veces antes de ponerme de pie, claro que los tropezones no hicieron falta.

—Mi nombre es Vanitas. —Me presente lo más calmado que pude mirándolos a todos. Entrecerrando los ojos recelosa mente mirando a mi EX-maestro que me miraba..., ¿Fascinado? ¿Qué?

—Estaba de lo más aburrido en mi mundo caminando pensando en que hacer en ese momento, cuando la oscuridad llego. —No era mentira, no del todo al menos, ya que SI estaba en su mundo cuando se le ocurrió ir a espiarlos y decidió invocar un portal oscuro. —La oscuridad me rodeaba de manera dolorosa y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí... Luchando... Contra el ataque de las esferas de luz locas y asesinas.

Hable con cara de palo, pero aun así por raro que parezca... _Muy raro_ logre sacarle risitas a Aqua y a Ventus junto a una pequeña sonrisa de Terra. Eraqus asintió estoico mirándome como si tratara de ver si le estaba mintiendo o no..., Xehanort, bueno era Xehanort. ¿Qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza pelona de mi EX-maestro.

—¿Y la llave? ¿Cómo es que puedes invocarla? —Pregunto Aqua.

—¿Esto? —Alce a _Quid Vacuo_ frente mío y de ellos. —Puedo invocarla desde que tengo uso de razón. —Las caras de asombro no se dieron a esperar.

—¿Nadie te enseño a invocarla?

—Nop.

—¿T-Tú solo aprendiste a invocarla?

—Yup. Yo solo..., aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo muy bien como la invoque.

Me alce de hombros sin mucho interés antes de hacer desaparecer la. Sonrió de medio lado al saber que aun puedo invocarla y sin esfuerzo, ahora menos que antes..., por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre me había costado invocar mi llave espada; pero ahora era distinto... Era menos... Pesada, si eso lo describía perfectamente.

—Bueno..., no esperaba algo así... —Eraqus hablo mientras caminaba hacía los tres tronos junto con Xehanort. Incline la cabeza a un lado. —Vanitas llegas en un momento en que mis estudiantes hacen la prueba _"Master Keyblade"_ Así que... ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro invitado sorpresa?

Parpadeo una, dos hasta tres veces observando la sonrisa cálida del maestro Eraqus. Mi corazón palpito firme; pero en vez de sentir dolor lo único que logro sentir es..., calor... Me doy cuenta que todo el mundo me está viendo en espera de una respuesta; así que rápidamente asiento. Eraqus me hace un gesto para que me siente en el trono bacante que es el trono de la derecha, dejando un trono entre Xehanort y yo.

Eraqus se voltea a sus dos estudiantes.

—Uno siempre debe templar el corazón incluso en las situaciones más adversas. —Hablo el maestro, aunque creo que eso lo dijo más por mí que por sus estudiantes. —Era una prueba magnífica, y por eso me resistí a interrumpirla. Lo que nos lleva al siguiente ejercicio.

Terra y Aqua caminaron hasta el centro del salón quedando frente a frente.

—Ahora, Terra y Aqua. Deberéis enfrentaros en combate. Recordad, no habrá ganador... Solo verdades. Pues cuando dos iguales se enfrentan, emerge su verdadera naturaleza. —Aburrido observe como esos dos pasaban a una pose de combate. —¡Comenzad!

Ambos portadores corrieron en su encuentro antes de atacar a su oponente, las llaves espadas chocaron con fuerza. Terra atacaba de manera brusca, mientras Aqua parecía danzar a la hora de atacar... Cielos, esa mujer sí que sabe moverse como bailarina. Mire a otro lado, para toparme con la figura de Ventus que temblaba como gelatina, creo que el chaval quería gritar para animar a sus amigos, pero con las presencias de los maestros se mantenía con la boca cerrada, redirijo la mirada al combate justo a tiempo para ver a Terra invocar energías oscuras en su mano izquierda. Miro de soslayo a Xehanort solo para verlo sonreír de manera morbosa... Iuh.

Cuando el duelo termino ambos maestros se incorporaron de sus tronos, mientras Terra y Aqua se pararon firmes frente a los maestros.

—Tras deliberar, hemos tomado una decisión. —Bostezo con sueño, ya sabiendo el veredicto. —Terra, Aqua... Ambos lo habéis hecho excepcional mente. Sin embargo, solo Aqua será nombrada Maestra hoy.

Terra y Aqua abrieron los ojos en shock al escuchar a su mentor, Aqua rápidamente se recompuso de lo sorpresa y regreso a dejar el rostro sin expresión. Terra por otra parte... Pobre hombre, siento lastima por él.

—Terra, no has logrado mantener a raya la oscuridad de tu interior. Pero siempre habrá una próxima vez. Eso es todo. —Eraqus suspiro con pesar, antes de prestar toda su atención en Aqua, mientras el maestro Eraqus se dio retirada del salón. ¿Yo? Bueno no solo mire a mi ex tutor marcharse por las escaleras..., ¿Debería seguirle? Nah...

—Aqua, como nueva Maestra de la llave espada, debo compartir contigo ciertos conocimientos. Espera aquí mis instrucciones. —Luego de esas palabras el maestro Eraqus se retiró también del salón.

Mire como el maestro se retiró, para pasar luego mi mirada en esos tres, Aqua y Ventus miraban al castaño preocupado y apenado. Cielos si me miraran así yo los odiaría, no me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mí..., es detestable.

—Terra, lo siento...

—Esa oscuridad... ¿De dónde ha salido?

Puse los ojos cuadritos al escucharlo hablar así. Me levanto de la silla estirándome un poco y caminar hasta ellos. Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos, casi podría jurar que lo podría cortar con mi llave espada...

—Vamos, quita esa cara larga fortachón. —Los tres alzan la mirada en mi dirección, al parecer olvidaron que yo también estaba ahí..., groseros. —Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

—¿Qué dices? Eso no es para estar enorgullecido. La oscuridad no es buena. —Aqua al parecer se ofendió con mi comentario. Ventus me miro de una manera que no parecía creer que yo dijera eso y Terra..., Terra seguía con la cara larga.

—No te ofendas mujer. —Hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al reproche y a la mirada molesta de la ojiazul, ante el comentario tan..., machista. —Pero si algo he aprendido de haberlos visto pelear, es que Terra es quien más cerca de la luz esta.

Ese simple comentario no solo logro que Ventus y Aqua me vieran asombrados, sino que también logro que Terra levantara la vista hacia mí con asombro y la curiosidad de un niño.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

—A lo que me refiero chaval. —Ventus frunció el ceño por la forma en que el llame, sonrió satisfecho al poder sacarlo de sus cabales. Miro a Terra de manera seria haciéndolo ver de lo que le voy a decir, lo digo _muy_ enserio. —_**"Entre más cerca esté uno de la luz, más grande se ara su sombra". **_Fortachón, créeme cuando te digo que..., esa oscuridad salió solo porque la luz en tu corazón se está expandiendo de una manera..., en que no le deja espacio a tu oscuridad.

Sonrió de manera perezosa al ver la mirada de estupefacción de Terra y la incredulidad grabada en los rostros de los otros dos, sin más que decirles me voy en la misma dirección en la que los maestros se habían retirado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Fuera. Recuerden que no soy de esté mundo. Me iré a casa.

—¡No puedes! Tenemos prohibido salir de este mundo así como así.

—Mujer..., te recuerdo que no soy de aquí. La oscuridad me trajo aquí y yo definitivamente pienso volver... _"A algún mundo donde pueda vivir tranquilo, y sin rocas y arena, Keyblade Graveyard no es un lugar para vivir." _—Pensé eso último, me retire de ahí en camino a los jardines. No es como si no supiera por donde ir..., ¿Cómo eso no les resulto sospechoso?

—Como sea entre más rápido me vaya yo de aquí mejor.

Al llegar a los jardines entrecerré los ojos al ver un portal oscuro desaparecer... Al parecer la "nueva" oscuridad de Ventus, lo estaba esperando ya en su habitación. Me encamino a la montaña justo cuando escuche las puertas del castillo abrirse, me giro solo para ver a Terra salir del castillo y sentarse en las escaleras. No jodas ¿Aún estaba deprimido por no ser un maestro de la llave? Tiene que ser una broma. Puse los ojos en blanco al ver al maestro Xehanort hablar con Terra, chispas saltarinas el calvo se me adelanto.

—Tiene que ser una broma... —Murmure. Brinque de susto cuando campanas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar. Mira como Terra salió corriendo dentro del castillo mientras mi ex tutor abría un portal de la oscuridad una enorme..., mi corazón se apretujo con fuerza obligándome a apretar mi pecho por la gran cantidad de energía oscura.

Mi corazón se calmó justo cuando el portal desapareció. Me quede un buen rato ahí tratando de analizar mi suerte. Se supone que no podría alejarme de los combates y mucho menos la oscuridad..., entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón se sufría con esa magnitud, cuando usaba o estaba cerca de la oscuridad?

—¡Vanitas! ¿Creí que ya te abrías marchado? ¡Es bueno verte aun por aquí!

Salte exaltad, gire bruscamente para ver a un sonriente Terra, muy feliz de verme aun por aquí.

—No creí que ya me extrañabas. Debo gustarte mucho. —Sonreí divertido al verlo sonrojarse empezando a negar frenéticamente con las manos y balbuceando cosas que a saber que querían decir. —Tranquilo fortachón solo bromeaba.

—Eh... Ejem. Pero aun así... Llámame Terra. No me gusta que me llames "fortachón".

—Bueno. _**Terra**_ —Dije de manera sugerente su nombre, ganándome otro sonrojo del castaño, cielos que hombre, es divertido meterme con él. —Ni tú, ni el resto de tus compañeros se presentó formalmente conmigo. Así que..., decidí ponerles sobrenombres a todos.

—E-es verdad... L-lo siento.

—Está bien. De todos modos ya me iba. —Le di la espalda alzando el brazo listo para abrir un portal oscuro..., y rápidamente baje la mano. ¡Estúpido! ¡Se supone que no debes usar los portales oscuros! Pongo mis manos en mis caderas negando con frustración.

Vuelvo a alzar la mano esta vez para invocar a _Quid Vacuo_ y alzarla con el brazo extendido. La luz rodea todo mi cuerpo, cuando la luz se dispersó mi cuerpo está envuelto en una armadura muy parecida a la de Ventus, pero se diferenciaban por el color, su armadura era negra y roja con detalles grises y su casco tenía cuernos parecidos a las alas de murciélago. ¿_Qué_ otras cosas le había dado aquella voz misteriosa? Dando una voltereta hacía atrás, y sin usar manos, lanzo mi llave espada al cielo, esta desapareció para convertirse en un deslizador muy parecido al de Ventus, solo que con colores negro, rojo y una gema turquesa con el ojo de gato. Salto sobre mi deslizador escuchando el grito de Ventus llamando a Terra, la verdad ya se lo que viene así que sin mirar atrás me alzo en el cielo entrando en un portal dimensional saliendo al fin de tierra partida...

* * *

**To be Continue...**

**¿Un poco largo eh? XDDDD pero es que me emocione... No se puede evitar. asdasdasd Espero les haya gustado y espero le den una oportunidad nyuk nyuk nyuk.**

***: ¿Han visto de cerca el símbolo de los "Nescientes"? Estuve unos segundos observándolo de cerca tratando de darle forma para poder describírselos..., y fue cuando sucedió! OMG! Si miras un solo lado del supuesto "corazón"** **te darás cuenta que es una ACHA! Entonces puedes fijarte bien que son dos hachas entrelazadas. o0o Es cosa de asombrarse y decir: OMG!**

**Creo que descubrir la verdadera forma de los Unersed me emociono y por eso les escribí el primer capítulo largo XDDDD bueno, bueno, bueno. **

**Cuéntenme que les pareció, adoro saber lo que piensan! Lo disfruto, es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito de todo el mundo, el primero es leer los ficks que ya poseo en favoritos lol Sin más me despido.**


End file.
